Helicopter
Summary The Helicopter is the only aerial vehicle in Jailbreak, as well as one of the fastest vehicles and the hardest to catch or run/hide from if someone is driving it. This vehicle can be shot down if it takes enough damage from a gun, rendering it unable to fly for a few seconds. Jumping out or being kicked out will give you a parachute so you don't lose health by falling from the vehicle, and you can remove it by pressing the spacebar. Additionally, if a criminal is driving the helicopter, the rotors will appear red, and if a police is driving the helicopter, the rotors will appear blue. It only spawns on the Prison helipad and the Police Station helipad near the city. Trivia * Cops have a blue rotor when ruding it and Crimails have a red one * The Helicopter was previously the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak before being beaten by the Lamborghini and the Bugatti. * In the 2/4 Update, when rocket fuel was added, a Helicopter could use rocket fuel and the bar showing the amount of fuel you have would go down, but nothing happens. * Until July 5th, a Helicopter couldn't be customized. * The Helicopter is one of the vehicles which allows passengers to shoot, along with the SWAT Van, Pickup Truck, Porsche, Monster Truck, Dirtbike, Quad Bike (ATV) and Dune Buggy. * Helicopters are somewhat hard to fly in the City, as they are large and make very large turns. They are also very slim and can get caught in alleyways. * The blades of a Helicopter are not solid and anything can pass through them. * When Jailbreak first came out, Helicopters were blue with white stripes and grey blades. In addition, players couldn't change the blade color even if a prisoner or criminal drove one. Then in a later update, criminal or prisoner helicopters where completely red and police helicopters where the same color as before. Finally, another update made police helicopters have blue blades, and criminal and prisoner helicopters' blades were red. * As of the July 29th Update you can now shoot down a Helicopter, but a Helicopter does not explode, it just comes down to the ground for a few seconds before repairing itself and can be flown back up. * After it starts smoking, a Helicopter cannot be flown upwards until it repairs itself. * There is a way to easily get a Helicopter as a criminal without a Keycard. It's called the Helicopter Trick. * It's possible to fly a Helicopter after it has been shot down by jumping out then back in. It'll still smoke for a short amount of time, but you will be able to fly a Helicopter. * It is possible to get on to the Police Station 2 helipad. You just need a fast enough car. *Helicopters always spawns with the exact same color scheme, blue. *You could crouch in the passenger section of a helicopter. Press E and C at the same time. If you are passenger, you will see you are crouching in the helicopter. When you jump out, don't press space. When you touch the ground, a glitch happens and you go fast when crouching! * It is possible to fly a Helicopter into a Garage section designed for cars. The customization menu will pop up and customization will be applied. However, the Garage door will close onto the tail of the Helicopter causing it to glitch around, and makes the Helicopter very difficult to reverse out of the garage. * It can thus be assumed that cars can be customized from one of the Garage helipads if you can somehow drive one onto it, like using rocket fuel or climbing the Garage with an ATV. * When a cop is in the front seat, you can pickpocket them if you can position yourself behind him. That is IF you see an E prompt that says "Pickpocket". * The sound of a Helicopter that is shot down is similar to the sound made by a helicopter in a similar Roblox game called, "Redwood Prison", before it explodes after its been shot down. Category:Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles